


Thoughts of a Sleepless Night

by Meraad



Series: The Disaster that is Evelyn Trevelyan [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraad/pseuds/Meraad
Summary: Blackwall can't sleep and he considers the future and the past.
Relationships: Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall/Female Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Series: The Disaster that is Evelyn Trevelyan [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244630
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Thoughts of a Sleepless Night

Blackwall couldn’t sleep. He’d been lying there for hours, Evelyn sleeping peacefully beside him, but sleep eluded him. Looking down at the woman next to him, he let his eyes trace over the details of her face. Brows that were so often drawn together, in concentration, or anger, were smooth. Full lips parted slightly. Hands tucked beneath her chin.

Peaceful. Soft. Things she was not when she was awake. He reached out and traced a light fingertip along her brow, down her cheek. Maker’s breath, but he loved this woman. He didn’t deserve her. Didn’t understand how she could have possibly forgiven him for his crimes. Leaning in he pressed a kiss to her forehead and heard her let out a quiet sigh in her sleep.

His heart ached, and sometimes it was hard to breathe because he loved her so much. Blackwall knew that Evelyn wouldn’t ever love him back, not like that. He’d accepted it, understood it. She’d been in love before, lost that man brutally. Lost her child the same way. 

He’d known the moment he met her when she’d propositioned him in that tavern in the Hinterlands.  _ Share my bed tonight _ . He’d seen it in her eyes. She was more broken than he was. Reckless and full of so much rage. It hadn’t taken any time at all for him to fall for her. 

His gaze skittered down over her bare breasts, but he eyed the scar. The gash that ran from shoulder to hip across her front, she had a twin to it on her back as well, from taking on demons at a rift by herself. 

Evelyn had wanted to die. Nearly had so many times. Again and again, she’d put herself in peril. 

Sitting up, he let his legs fall over the edge of the bed, rested his elbows on his knees. She was still reckless, willing to throw herself bodily into danger to protect others. Blackwall adored her for it and also wanted to throttle her daily for the same reason. Reaching out to the table, he picked up the locket and stared at it. 

It was a small silverite locket, and inside were the miniatures of her husband and son. Not for the first time, he wished he could trade places with them. Considered, though he imagined it impossible, that object that had Dorian and Evelyn traveling through time. Did Dorian still have it? Could he create another?

One that could send Blackwall back to that fateful day in Kirkwall. To save the husband and child of the woman that he loved with every beat of his heart. 

The bed shifted behind him, then Evelyn’s breasts were against his back, her arms sliding around his shoulders. “What are you doing awake?” she asked, her voice husky from sleep. Evelyn pressed a kiss to the side of his neck and then he felt her rest her head against her arm. 

“Can’t sleep,” he answered softly, one hand reaching up to cover hers. She made a quiet humming sound.

“Want to talk about it?” Evelyn murmured. 

Blackwall said nothing, unsure what to say, unsure what was actually troubling him. But he enjoyed the press of her body, the feel of her breath on his neck. Long minutes ticked by, her waiting patiently, but he couldn’t answer her. 

Another soft kiss, then she pulled the open locket from his hand, shut it with a soft click, and replaced it on the bedside table. Evelyn tugged at his shoulder, urging him to lay back on the bed, then she moved over him, straddling his waist, while she cupped his face with gentle hands and he lifted his hands to rest at the dip of her waist. Leaning down close, she rubbed the tip of her nose against his and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. 

“What do you think of returning to that cabin of yours in the Hinterlands, you know, once this is all over, and Corypheus is defeated.” Evelyn drew back just enough to meet Blackwall’s gaze and he peered up at her, surprised and a little unsure. “I do like that little lake there,” she continued. “It’s been a long time since I called any place home.” 

Blackwall thought he hadn’t called anywhere home since he’d left his childhood home. But Evelyn, she was his home now. Wherever she went, he’d gladly go.

“Or, we could go somewhere else, if you’d prefer,” Evelyn ducked her head, kissing him again and he slid his hand up her spine and into her hair where he wrapped the thick strands around his fist. 

“Home is wherever you are, my lady.” He heard her breath catch and she was quiet for long seconds.

“I like the lake,” she whispered, voice thick. 

“Then, to the cabin by the lake, we’ll go,” Blackwall murmured and she rested her cheek against his chest, settling over him while he reached back and grabbed the blanket to pull it up over her so she wouldn’t catch a chill. He lay there, listening to her breathing, the weight of her body solid and pleasant. “I love you,” he breathed the words, letting his eyes fall shut as he finally began to feel his body relaxing.

“I know,” came her quiet murmur, followed by a kiss to his collarbone. “Me too.” The words were spoken so quietly, he wasn’t sure if he’d imagined them, but just as sleep began to take him, he found himself smiling, because they would figure it out. Make a future together.


End file.
